Durante as Estações
by sunfloweruchiha
Summary: “Ele jamais imaginara que o mundo era tão belo do modo que ela via” ShortFic SasuSaku/ Sasuke & Sakura


Naruto e seus demais personagens não me pertencem

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"É que a gente quer crescer

E quando cresce quer voltar do inicio 

Por que um joelho ralado 

Dói bem menos que um coração partido"

A neve caia graciosamente, fazendo com que o pátio da universidade parecesse estar coberto por um delicado manto feito de algodão. Os pequenos bancos debaixo das árvores também se encontravam cobertos de branco mas, de algum modo, aquilo era majestoso e belo. As árvores pareciam brilhantes sob a luz da lua, solitárias, com os flocos de neve escondendo minimamente à sua nudez. A escuridão da noite deveria dar-lhes um ar sombrio e assustador entretanto o cenário era totalmente o contrário do que pensara, era apenas... triste.

E a tristeza o tornou belo.

Lembrou-se então que, em outrora, estaria correndo no jardim de casa, sujando terrivelmente os novos agasalhos que ganhara de natal, arremessando bolas de neve malfeitas contra seu pai e irmão. Mas isso era apenas um devaneio antigo que deveria continuar escondido no fundo do seu coração. Esse era quinto inverno consecutivo que passava sozinho, apenas a esperar os dias passarem enquanto observa o frio chegar e depois ir embora. E esse era o problema.

Ele nunca ia embora.

Era como se o inverno estivesse entranhado em sua pele, ele o consumira de dentro para fora durante cinco anos. No início, o garoto tentou agarrar-se no último fio de alegria que havia, mas este também se fora. Então ele deixou a dor definha-lo dia após dia.

Não que Sasuke Uchiha fosse uma pessoa falante porém agora ele se tornara quase um mudo. Para ele bastavam respostas monossilábicas e perguntas apenas quando fossem realmente necessárias. Nunca gostara de ouvir conversas longas e sem sentido costumavam ser tediosas e apenas o fazia perder tempo.

O relógio digital na cômoda ao lado marcou meia noite e quando ele voltou seu olhar para a janela outra vez o céu estava diferente. Agora ele explodia em cores diferentes que estavam em uma perfeita harmonia, luzes coloridas dançaram no portão da enorme universidade e um barulho ensurdecedor vinha do quarto ao lado.

Ele suspirou meio descontente. A época natalina era muito bem vinda na faculdade por que, apesar da grande maioria dos estudantes voltarem para casa com suas famílias, eles sempre acolheram de braços abertos a minoria que ainda passava as festas de final de ano na universidade.

No salão principal haviam algumas pessoas comendo e bebendo com os professores ou até mesmo do lado de fora observando o show que faziam os fogos de artifício. Sasuke sempre estranhou esse costume dos anfitriões da Konoha, afinal o show de luzes era mais comum na tão esperada "virada do ano".

A porta do quarto abriu com um grande estrondo e um rapaz cambaleante passou por ela.

-Sasuke! Vamos, você precisa vir beber com a gente!

O mais velho revirou os olhos para o amigo mas sorriu, ainda que minimamente.

-Já está bebado, dobe? O que tem nesse copo?- provocou vendo o sorriso do loiro se alargar.

-Qual é, teme! Você vai ficar engaiolado aqui pra sempre? É natal! Você deveria comemorar com seus amigos.

-Volta pra lá, Naruto, você sabe que eu não vou descer- o mais novo abriu a boca para protestar porém Sasuke prosseguiu- e não beba demais. Amanhã você estará reclamando da dor de cabeça no meu ouvido.

Naruto bufou irritado. Por que seu amigo insistia em ficar trancado no dormitório nos dias de festa? Ele conhecia os motivos, mas sempre o chamava na esperança de vê-lo se divertir um pouco, afinal, ele ainda estava com seus 22 anos e agia como um velho ranzinza e solitário. Apesar de estarem sempre discutindo, Naruto se preocupava com o bem estar do melhor amigo. Ele estava no segundo ano do curso de pedagogia na Universidade de Konoha. Ser professor sempre fora o maior sonho de Sasuke e as pessoas se surpreendiam menos quando ele agia com espontaneidade e alegria, o amigo sempre gostou de crianças e se decidiu aos 16 anos. Mas agora era motivo de estranhesa para as pessoas que nunca conheceram o verdadeiro Sasuke Uchiha.

Entre os professores era conhecido como garoto prodígio pelo enorme QI e poderia ser um matemático brilhante. Mas ele nunca participava de eventos sociais, passeios ou qualquer outro tipo interação com pessoas que envolvesse uma conversa normal. E era exatamente isso que o preocupava, ele era a única pessoa com quem o Uchiha conversava.

-Você diz isso todo ano, teme. Até o Gaara veio beber com a gente, e você sabe como ele é chato.

Sasuke riu. Realmente era difícil ver o ruivo em festas ele mais recluso e um pouco distante dessas intervenções sociais. Mas apesar de Gaara parecer frio ele sempre fora um bom amigo para Sasuke e Naruto. Os rapazes costumavam comentar em brincadeiras que eles pareciam ter nascidos grudados. Obviamente era uma grande hipérbole da parte deles mas os três cresceram juntos, como irmãos.

-Por que você não liga pra Hinata? As vezes é bom você lembrar que tem uma namorada, sabe?

-Não fale como se fosse o "senhor experiência", pelo que eu sei você não pega ninguém a séculos.- o loiro soltou uma risada.

-Tsc, cale-se, dobe. E esse seu linguajar é um pouco deplorável pra alguém que está fazendo arquitetura.

-E o que o meu jeito de falar tem a ver com a minha profissão? Eu vou desenhar, cara, não é como se eu fosse virar advogado- respondeu emburrado.

-Vá se divertir e me deixe. Não deixe ninguém pegar você com bebida pelos corredores.

-Cara, como você é chato! Fique aí então, sozinho com as suas amarguras.

O mais velho revirou os olhos e observou Naruto ir embora com o celular na mão. Hinata.

O Uchiha mudou seu lugar e deitou-se na cama passando a observar o teto. Ele não queria chatear ninguém ou ser algum estraga prazeres então sempre achava melhor ficar sozinho, fazia muito tempo que ele não sabia o que era diversão.

O garoto ouviu os passos leves no corredor, se aproximando do quarto, mas não tirou os olhos do teto. Ele sabia quem era e se surpreendeu com o poder que tinha o melhor amigo a ponto de conseguir trazer o rapaz até o seu quarto.

-Ele aumentou a história quantas vezes pra fazer você vir até aqui, Gaara?

O ruivo riu baixo mas logo ficou sério balançando a cabeça.

-Ele estava conversando com a Hinata então... é... bem, achei melhor não atrapalha-lo. E os rapazes do outro lado estão começando os joguinhos de perguntas.

Sasuke riu, divertido e arqueou a sobrancelha para o amigo.

-Está com medo?

-As únicas perguntas que eles sabem fazer são sobre sexo e garotas, e quando se esgotam começam a repeti-las- franziu o cenho- por que você passa o natal aqui? Os seus pais sentem a sua falta, sabe?

O moreno fechou os olhos. Essa era a grande diferença entre Gaara e Naruto: O ruivo era mais direto, mais esperto e mais ardiloso. Ele jamais tivera medo de perguntar algo ao Uchiha, sempre calmo e direto. E ele era mais paciente que o loiro escandaloso.

Gaara e Naruto tinham a mesma idade e eram ano mais novo que Sasuke, o ruivo cursava o segundo ano de direito. Um dos melhores na sua área. Para ele eram feitas filas de garotas desesperadas por conseguir alguma atenção dele. Mas o rapaz não era apto a relacionamentos e isso decepcionou muitas moças.

-Eles estão melhores sem mim por lá.

Respondeu em um tom que o amigo sabia o que significava. Assunto encerrado.

O Sabaku suspirou derrotado, era difícil conversar com seu amigo-cabeça-dura. Ele nunca falava. Então resolveu mudar o foco do assunto pra ver se ele deixava de lado o mundo fechado em que vivia.

E funcionou. Por um tempo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O rosto do rapaz brilhou em um tom amarelado e brisa matinal tocou-o na face, quase um afago. O nascer do sol era sua parte preferida do dia, o renascer, o recomeço. Por que, apesar de tudo, ele ainda sentia o ar entrar em seus pulmões e sentia o coração bater, conseguia sentir o frio. Apesar de tudo ele ainda ainda estava vivo. Apenas precisava reaprender a fazê-lo, mas era tão difícil.

Sasuke observou os colegas de classe jogando neve uns contra os outros, de uma forma um pouco violenta, claro, mais ainda sim eles se divertiam. Essa cena lhe parecia algo distante, como se tivesse acontecido a séculos atrás.

É surreal que o tempo parece ter passado em apenas um estalar dedos quando se é adulto. Eu deveria ter vivido mais, pensou. Por que apesar de tudo não existe coisa melhor do que ser criança.

Sem preocupações, sem amarguras, sem arrependimentos, sem problemas de adulto.

E então ele se decidiu.

-Você vai me pagar por isso, teme!- gritou Naruto com a mão no rosto. O moreno apenas riu em deboche.

Ele levara menos cinco minutos para descer até o pátio do campus e dois segundos para acertar uma punhado de neve no rosto do loiro.

Gaara sorriu sentado nos degraus da escada.

-Então é melhor eu esperar sentado, por que até você me acertar, já estaremos todos formados.

O rosto do outro enrubesceu de irritação. Ele acabou por errar cinco tentativas consecutivas na sexta o cabelo de Sasuke estava branco. Naruto se colocou a gargalhar audivelmente.

O moreno bufou mas ainda soltou uma risada nasal.

Mas o riso de Naruto cessou rapidamente e seu olhar se direcionou para algo mais atrás dos amigos.

A perplexidade estampada em sua face. Os lábios de Gaara tomaram um sorriso torto.

Sim, estava tudo bem.


End file.
